


He Sees Hope In Everyone

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Gambler [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, oh my god but, this is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He thinks just like his mother. He believes we’re all just lovers, he sees hope in everyone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Sees Hope In Everyone

“I love people.” Lucas announced the moment he came in the door. Derek looked up curiously from the sofa in the reconstructed living room of his family home.

“Do you, now?” Derek asked, setting aside the book he was reading. Lucas deposited his shoes, coat, and backpack at the door and came to sit on the sofa beside his father. Stiles followed in a moment afterwards, shutting the front door behind him and collapsing on the couch beside Lucas, throwing his arm over the back cushions so that his fingers could dance absently on Derek’s shoulder.

“I do, Papa.” Lucas snuggled into his father’s side and yawned. “People at school are so nice. All of them. And the people in the grocery store. And the people at the bank. They’re all nice and helpful. I like everyone.”

“That’s a... good mindset to have.” Derek said slowly. He looked up at Stiles, who just shrugged and pressed a kiss to the top of Lucas’ head.

“He’s right, Luke. You’ve got a great state of mind.” Stiles assured his young son, who beamed up at his father.

“Thank you.” he said politely, out of habit more than anything, and let Stiles brush their noses together. He giggled loudly, squealing in a high register that Derek learned long ago not to flinch at.

“Wonder where he got that.” Derek said, picking up his book again as Lucas abandoned him to wrestle with Stiles.

“There’s nothing wrong with seeing the best in people.” Stiles said defensively as he got pinned to the sofa cushions by his son. Derek rolled his eyes at him, but the smile remained nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
